


Experiment 343

by Callie_Girl



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: 343 meets 239 one shot.





	Experiment 343

SCP 343 had to read the page over several times before it finally stuck. He sighed, setting the book down and standing up, walking over to the centre of his room before returning to his chair and picking up the book again. It was pointless. Like trying to distract yourself in the do2wntime before an exciting event.

The only problem was, he had no idea what the event was. Or why he was excited for it. Or that there even /was/ and event at all!

He set the book down again.

There was a loud knock at his door, and he jumped about a mile. “Enter!”

Doctor Glass came in, smiling. 343 relaxed. “Ah, Doctor Glass! How are things going?”

Glass shook her head. “Not today, 343. I’ve got someone else who may need your help.”

343 grinned, standing gracefully. “Well, I’m always up to that!”

“Sigurrós? Please come in.”

To 343s amazement, a young girl of around eight stepped in, using her waves of light brown hair to hide her face. 343 softened his smile, kneeling down so that he was face to face with her.

“Why, hello! How are you doing?”

She perked up a bit. “I-I’m fine. How ‘bout you?”

“I am excellent, thank you for asking! Now, the doctor here tells me that you’re a witch. Is this true?”

Sigurrós, also know as 239, raised her head. “Yeah! I can make stuff happen!”

343 nodded, beckoning her over to one of the squishy armchairs. “It’s a lot of power, isn’t it?”

She sat, nodding wearily.

“If you would like, I can help you out a bit.” He reached out one hand like one would for a handshake. 239 looked at it for a moment, then took it.

Her entire body tensed as her eyes closed. Doctor Glass watched from the observatory, part of her fearing that 343 had just killed 239. But only a moment later, 239 reopened her eyes, which no longer glowed with supernatural light.

“Better?” 343 asked gently. 239 nodded. “Now, let’s start out small. Can you conjure a red rubber ball for me?”

239 focused on her hand, squinting a bit. After a few seconds, a small Indian rubber ball appeared. Her face lit up.

“Good job!” 343 praised.

Just as Glass had hoped. 343 was teaching her to control her power.

This experiment was a success.


End file.
